Wuher
Wuher is an NPC, the bartender at the Mos Eisley cantina. He speaks with a thick Space Scottish accent. A New Generation Obi-Wan took Luke, 3PO, and R2 to a cantina to try to find a pilot to take them to Naboo. Obi-Wan talked to BoShek who reccomended he talk to a Wookie. The Wookie was Chewbacca, the Wookie Yoda had talked to 19 years earlier on Kashyyyk. But before Obi-Wan could talk to Chewbacca, Wuher, the bartender, ordered R2 out of the cantina because he was on their blacklist, due to R2 having a bad reputation. 3PO volunteered to wait outside with R2, and they left. Luke walked up to the bar and ordered a blue milk, but Wuher had never heard of anything so ridiculous, and told him they only served whiskey, so Luke had that instead. Obi-Wan talked to Chewbacca, telling him they needed a fast ship to Naboo. Chewbacca waxed poetic about Naboo, and Obi-Wan could tell by his eloquence that Chewbacca was a man of exquisite refinement. Luke tried to strike up a conversation with the alien sitting next to him, Ponda Baba, about moisture farming, but Baba took immediate offense at hearing such nonsense. Baba's friend, Doctor Evazan was equally offended. Luke tried to explain to them that he really was a moisture farmer, but that only made them angrier. Luke tried to change the subject by asking if they have any blue milk, which really infuriated them, Evazan telling Corey he'll be dead. Ponda drew a blaster, but Obi-Wan stepped forward and sliced off Ponda's arm with his laser sword. Ponda asked what Obi-Wan did that for, Ponda was only messing with the kid, and now it'd take hours for his arm to grow back. Ponda then admitted that he was just kidding, that his arm was actually gone forever. And it hurt a lot. Chewbacca introduced Obi-Wan and Luke to Greedo. Greedo spoke with a thick, Space Italian accent. Obi-Wan repeated his request of a fast ship to Naboo and no questions asked, but Greedo, with his stereotypical Italian, phrased nearly everything he said in the form of a question. Obi-Wan played this to his advantage, offering Greedo and Chewbacca payment in two thousand credits now, plus fifteen thousand more when they reach Naboo, minus one thousand for each additional question. Greedo, still phrasing nearly everything he said as a question, inadvertently reduced the price from seventeen thousand total to thirteen thousand. Some Troopers entered the cantina, and Obi-Wan and Luke sneaked out the back door. It turned out that these Troopers had spotted Luke's hovercar, but the only reason they were interested was to inform the owner that one of the taillights was broken. Greedo and Chewbacca realized they needed to get themselves a ship. In the cantina, Greedo was approached by an alien pointing a blaster at him. The alien introduced himself as Han Solo, captain of the ship the Millenium Falcon. Solo explained the blaster was just a precaution, and offered to pilot the Falcon for Greedo and his passengers. Greedo asked if Han Solo could pretend to be the cabin boy while Greedo pretended to be the captain. Solo refused, telling him no one captained the Millenium Falcon but Han Solo. Greedo told him that could be arranged, then suddenly drew his own blaster and shot Han Solo in cold blood. Greedo dropped his Space Italian accent.